


The Twist

by Axxor



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: This is set in a Brockton Bay without any super-powers.  Danny Hebert is the head of hiring of a successful Dockworkers Association, but he's drifting away from his daughter Taylor.  Taylor has taken to going out at night and shoplifting.  Danny takes his friend Alan's advice to pretend to be a rapist to scare her, but it turns out very unexpectedly for him.





	The Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn with a little plot. If you're not into father/daughter incest, this story is not for you.

Danny took a long pull on his beer, then put it down on the counter. “Alan, can I ask you for some advice?”

Beside him, his long-time friend also took a drink, then looked over at him curiously. “Sure, but if you'll excuse the joke, I'm pretty sure you don't need a divorce lawyer right now.”

“Yeah, so funny.” Danny rolled his eyes. “As if I'd ask for divorce advice from a divorce lawyer whose wife took you to the cleaners when she divorced _you.”_

Alan winced. “Low blow, Dan. Low blow.” He took another drink, then turned toward Danny. “So if it's not divorce, what do you need advice about?”

Danny sighed. “It's Taylor. Ever since we lost Anne-Rose, we've been drifting apart.” He regarded his bottle morosely. “When the Dock Workers were going downhill, we were a family. Now that it's picking up, we're … not?”

“Yeah, I had the same thing with the firm, with Emma,” Alan sympathised. “Of course, if we're talking about low blows, when Anne-Rose died, you kind of went away for a while there, man.” He gave Danny the best stern gaze he could while half-potted.

“Yeah, I know, and I'm not proud of it.” Danny went to take another drink, and found that his bottle was empty. Putting it back on the counter, he tapped the wood twice with his finger. Moments later, another opened bottle found its way into his hand. “I'm back from that, though.” He paused. “Does Emma even talk about Taylor any more?”

“Not since Emma went to Winslow and Taylor went to Arcadia,” Alan grunted. He looked sideways at Danny. “Still haven't heard what advice you want.”

Danny grimaced. “Taylor's been drifting away from me recently. We've got a good home life, but I don't think she's really got any friends at school. And I'm busy all hours at the Association. I think she might be sneaking out at night and maybe shoplifting on the Boardwalk. I know I've seen her wearing clothes I never bought her.”

“Ah.” Alan raised his head. “Gotcha. Yeah, I had the same problem with Emma after the divorce. Zoe and Anne moved to Boston. They visit every other weekend, but it's not the same. Emma's been acting out a little, wearing provocative clothes, talking about getting a tattoo, stuff like that. I caught her sneaking out, too.”

“You 'had' the same problem?” Danny tilted his head. “Did you sort it out?”

Alan grinned. “Yeah, I did. You know that police program 'scare them straight'? I kind of did something like that.” He finished his beer and signalled for another one.

“'Kind of'?” asked Danny. He looked curiously at his old friend.

“Yeah, kind of.” Alan chuckled. “I got hold of a couple guys at the firm. We pretended to go out, then we hung around and sure enough, Emma snuck out the back way. Then we trailed her to a dark area and jumped out at her to give her a scare. All disguised, of course, so she didn't know who we were.”

“Shit, that's kind of ballsy,” Danny said. “How'd it go?”

Alan looked smug. “She doesn't sneak out any more.”

Danny thought about that while he drank from his beer. “So, just jump out at her?” It sounded too easy.

“Oh, you've got to grab her and rough her up a little,” Alan hastened to say. “Make her think something pretty bad's going to happen. That way she doesn't just decide that because it was only you, there's nothing to worry about.”

That made sense. “Scare them straight,” Danny mused. “It's a bit of a dick move, though. Scaring a teenage girl like that.”

Alan gave him a look of drunken seriousness. “Would you rather it was someone _else_ jumping out at her?”

That decided Danny's mind. “No.”

<><>

Danny had been pacing his drinks; by the time he paid off the cab outside the house, he felt a little more sober than he had been before. Not _totally_ sober, of course; he was vaguely aware that if he had been, he would not be seriously considering taking Alan's advice. But then, he was worried for Taylor's well-being. If she kept sneaking out, something was likely to happen to her.

Taylor's backpack was in the entryway, so he knew she was back from school. For more evidence, loud music was pounding down the staircase from the upper floor. With a sigh, he climbed the stairs, meaning to ask her to turn it down.

The music got louder as he walked along the corridor, and he saw that her bedroom door was open about six inches. And then he got closer, and saw Taylor herself. She was naked except for the most provocative pair of panties that he'd ever seen, bending over the bed and looking back over her shoulder. From the angle, he guessed that she was looking back at the mirror over her dresser. Fortunately, she was looking over her left shoulder, on the side away from him, so she couldn't see him as she gyrated to the music. He could even see her small breasts, dangling beneath her and jiggling to the beat.

Feeling profoundly unsettled, he pulled the door almost shut before knocking loudly. A moment later, the music cut out. He heard the rustling of cloth, and a few seconds after that, Taylor herself answered the door wearing a long T-shirt, one of his old ones if he wasn't much mistaken. It hung to her knees, but he was still acutely aware that she was naked under it; her small nipples, still erect, were brazenly pushing out at the front of it. Worse, the neck was fairly large, so it hung off of one shoulder, very nearly exposing one of her breasts anyway.

“Hey, Dad,” she said, a little too brightly. “Didn't know you were home.”

“Yeah, I am,” he said, trying not to breathe beer fumes all over her. They stood there in mutual awkward silence for a moment, then he added, “So, lasagna okay for dinner?”

“Sure,” she said. “I'm, uh, just gonna stay up here and study some more, okay?”

_Study. Right. Studying to be an exotic dancer?_ The thought gave him physical pain, but he couldn't say anything for fear that she'd know he'd seen what she was doing. “Yeah, okay. Just keep the music down a little. I've been getting phone calls complaining about the noise.” He turned away and headed back toward the bathroom.

“Yeah? Who from?” Her tone was challenging.

_Gotcha._ “Miami,” he retorted, glancing over his shoulder to see the look on her face as the zinger went home. Retreating into her room, she slammed the door. With a chuckle, he went on into the bathroom. _Time to pass on some of that beer._

<><>

**Later**

“Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get some study in before I go to bed,” Taylor said, with what Danny figured was maybe the fakest yawn he'd ever seen. She was wearing more sensible clothing now; a modest blouse with a knee-length denim skirt. “Don't worry, I'll keep the music down.”

“Please yourself,” Danny said, flopping on to the sofa. “Before you go up, though, could you do me a favour and put _Where Eagles Dare_ on for me?”

“Jeez, what'd your last slave die of?” she retorted, heading over to the DVD player.

“Boredom,” he replied at once, having anticipated that question. She gave him a very unimpressed look, then bent over the player. Her skirt had been rucked up at the back from sitting down, and now as she leaned down, it rode up a little more. He got his second look at those panties, and they were even more provocative than he'd thought before.

She put the DVD in the drive, then straightened up, smoothing down her skirt. _Jeez, I hope she doesn't realise that she just flashed me her underwear._ “Was there anything _else,_ oh father of mine?”

“No,” he said, clicking the remote to start the movie. “You go ahead and study. I'll be going to bed after this.”

“Night, then,” she said, heading for the stairs. He watched her go, then listened to the treads squeaking as she went upstairs. The movie rolled on but he ignored it, listening instead for the music she would surely put on to cover her absence. _And there it is._

Standing up, he went to the coat-rack and put on his biggest jacket; it would not be that chilly out, but he wanted to alter his profile and look more bulky. A baseball cap pulled down low over his eyes would disguise the fact that he was wearing glasses. Finally, a scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose did a good job of obscuring his features. _If she recognises me, this is all for nothing._

Carefully unlocking the back door, he let himself out, then just as carefully locked it behind him. Hugging the side of the house, he sneaked around toward where the car was parked alongside it, and unlocked the drivers' side door. Clumsily clambering into the vehicle, he pulled the door shut, then clicked it the last few inches with excruciating slowness.

That done, he reclined the seat so that anyone glancing into the car would not see the profile of someone sitting there. Checking his watch, he settled down to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Twenty minutes later, he was half-convinced that she had decided to actually stay in and study, or whatever it was she'd been doing leaning over her bed, rather than go out. Or she'd gone downstairs, seen that he wasn't on the sofa, and simply snuck out the front or back door.

_Fuck it, I'm going to go check on her._ He reached for the door handle.

And that was when something landed on the roof of the car. He froze, then carefully pulled his hand back from the door handle. There was a pause, then Taylor, clad in a dark top but wearing the same denim skirt, jumped off the car and landed on the ground. She straightened, dusting her hands off, and glanced around. Danny stared straight ahead, scared that he might meet her eyes and thus draw her attention.

And then she moved off, past the car toward the front of the house. She literally passed within a foot of where he lay back on the reclined seat, never realising that her father was watching her all the way. Barely daring to move, he sat up slightly and adjusted the rear-vision mirror until she was in sight. When she got to the road, she turned left and started walking briskly. _Okay._

In seconds, she had gone out of sight beyond the front of the house, so he brought the seat back upright once more. The road she was on would bring her out at the Boardwalk, where all the late-night stalls were. But she had to pass through some problematic areas first. _I'm going to make one of them very problematic indeed._

Climbing out of the car, he opened the side-gate, then got back in and started the engine. _Even if she hears that, it's behind the house so she won't know it's ours._ Instead of backing down the driveway; if she was looking back at any time, that would be a dead giveaway – he drove forward, swinging wide to ease out through the side gate. The wheels bumped down on to the tarmac, and he considered his next move. Taking a deep breath, he turned left.

Taking the corner on which the house sat at a moderate pace, he peered ahead down the street. She was already five houses away, striding along strongly. As she passed under a street-light, he saw that she'd changed her shoes out for a pair of high-heeled zip-up boots; this had the effect of making her look even taller, and changed her walk to a seductive sway. _I never bought her those boots._

Rather than pass her, and risk her recognising the car, he took a side-street just before he would have come up level with her. He knew the streets in the area like the back of his hand. He also knew that there was a park about two blocks up. The street lighting in the area was bad, and in the park it was non-existent. _That's where she'll have her fright._

Putting pedal to metal, he tore up the road, slowing to turn at the next intersection. She would still be a little distance away from the park, which was fine. He pulled to a halt at the side of the road, closing the door carefully. Then he entered the park proper.

It was dark in there. Very dark indeed. Perfect, in fact, for what he intended to do. He made his way over to the corner of the park next to the footpath, where she would walk past. The exertion made him pant, which the scarf around his mouth hindered; for a few moments, he pulled the scarf away so he could catch his breath.

And then he heard the _toc … toc … toc …_ of her heels hitting the concrete pavement. Those were her boots, all right. Still walking briskly, she strode past him where he was crouched against the adjoining fence. She made it three strides farther before he was on her; one hand over her mouth, the other around her torso and arms, he lifted her up, spun her around, and half-ran into the park with her.

When his hand went around her mouth, she let out a muffled scream. _Good. I'm scaring her already._ But was it enough? If he just let her go now, she might not be scared enough. _Have to do more._ She was kicking and struggling now, but he was simply too strong for her. Any adult would be. She didn't even know enough to rake his shins or try for his balls.

Shamefully, he felt his cock grow engorged at the feeling of her body squirming against him. The memory of her lewd dancing, staring at her own panty-clad ass in the mirror, did not help this in the slightest. _I have to make this traumatic. I have to make her think she's going to be raped._

Reaching the sand-pit, which was a little below ground and thus perfect for his needs, he leaned close to her ear. Lowering his voice to the most gravelly tone he could manage, he growled, “Make a noise and I break your fucking neck. Got me?”

A shudder went through her, and she nodded hesitantly. He took his hand away from her mouth, ready to slap it back at a moment's notice. All that happened was that she whimpered softly. “Please … please don't hurt me.”

“Shut up!” he growled; releasing her, he slapped her hard, causing her to fall to the soft sand.

_Okay, now to give her an opening to escape._ Pulling up his jacket, he made a production of unzipping his pants and pulling out his now magnificently erect penis. Despite the fact that he took more than a few seconds to do this, she seemed frozen to the ground, huge eyes staring up at him and his erection.

_Oh, for fuck's sake, Taylor. Run!_ But she didn't.

_I'm going to have to push her some more._ Reaching down, he pulled her up by her hair; she let out a tiny yelp of pain, but didn't fight back. Then he pulled her top up to expose her breasts, as small as they were. She moaned as he squeezed them, digging his thumbs in and pinching the nipples. His cock got even harder.

As if by accident, he let his trousers fall to his ankles, and he pretended to stumble and trip, cursing gutturally. _Okay, Taylor. Run!_ But when he got back on to his knees, there she was, barely an arm's length away. _What do I have to do?_

In desperation, he grabbed her by the hair again and pulled him in toward his rampant penis. _Taylor, please forgive me for this. All you have to do is push me. I'll fall down and you can escape._ “Suck it, you little cunt,” he growled.

But she didn't try to escape, didn't push. She didn't even _struggle._ When his cock pressed against her lips, she opened her mouth and let him in.

He gasped as her mouth enfolded him. Anne-Rose had occasionally gone down on him, but she'd been reluctant about it. If Taylor was reluctant, she was hiding it well. _She must be absolutely terrified._ His head went back as the pleasure from his groin increased exponentially. _Oh god,_ he realised. _Taylor's sucking my cock and I'm **enjoying** it!_

There was only one way to end this. Abruptly, forcing himself to do what was right, he pulled his penis from between her lips. Pulling and pushing her roughly, he forced her to all fours in front of him, her ass directly before him. Grabbing the denim skirt, he undid the clasp and pulled it off of her roughly. He heard her gasp. _At **last!** Now she knows she's got to run!_

Barely able to see her in the dark, he ran his hand over her ass until he found her panties, then grabbed the waistband and heaved; with a tearing noise, they were no longer in the way. Then he took his hands away. _Run. Run. RUN!_

She didn't move.

_Fuck! What do I do now? If I back off, she'll know it was all a put-up job. Worse, she'll know it was me who forced her to suck his cock. I've got to make this look real._

With a deep breath, he put his hand on her ass and probed her butt with his thumb. He was amazed by how easily he was able to press inside. _I don't want to take my own daughter's cherry. Besides, I might get her pregnant. But if I'm careful, I won't do any damage to her ass – and if she comes to her senses and runs away, I won't even have to do that._

Not wanting to go there, but feeling like he had no choice, he held her ass with one hand, and guided his cock to her tight little rosebud with the other. She whimpered as he pressed at her, but did not fight him. He pressed harder – and she cried out as his cock penetrated her tight little asshole.

For his part, Danny was in heaven. If she disliked going down on him, Anne-Rose had utterly forbidden anal sex. He'd never gotten his cock into her ass, despite many wheedlings and coaxings. But now, his penis was not only in Taylor's ass, but it was sliding into her with amazing ease. _I must have so much precum on my cock, it's lubricating me all the way._

By now, he had more or less given up on Taylor fighting back. She hadn't tried to struggle or run even once. _So I've got to show her what happens if she doesn't fight back._ Grasping her hips with his hands, he began to pump into her, driving deeper and deeper between her taut young buttocks with each thrust. She began to whimper and moan as he fucked her, raped his little girl for her own good.

The pleasure was indescribable. Her ass was so tight and hot and slippery that he couldn't believe it. _I can't believe that I never did this before_ was a stray thought before he rejected it. Grunting, he pulled her hips back on to his cock over and over again as he pounded her teenage ass.

He couldn't last very long; before he even started, he had been aroused, and her sucking on his cock had just made his climax all the more inevitable. And of course, the knowledge that he was fucking his teenage daughter up the ass while images of that same ass in those nearly-invisible panties scrolled past his eyes didn't help in the slightest.

He knew he would be cumming soon, and he knew it would be a big one. He had a minor panic attack when he realised that he'd never planned for this, and that a condom would have been a really good idea. But even that didn't slow his thrusting or reduce the steadily rising tide of cum in his balls. Before him, she had her face on the ground, and she was emitting regular moans in time with his vigorous thrusting. As his cock plumbed her liquid depths, he felt her starting to clench on his cock, tighter and tighter each time. It drove him _insane._

With a bitten-off shout, he felt himself empty out inside her, filling her bowels with his hot cum. He couldn't have stopped if he wanted; as he came, he kept fucking that delectably hot young asshole, grunting as he thrust into her tight young hole.

Finally, he finished, slumped over her, still wearing his jacket, with his hands squeezing her budding breasts and his cock still buried deep between her hot young buttocks. Panting heavily, he was just trying to consider what he would say when she got home, when she spoke for the first time in a normal tone.

“Okay, Dad, that was pretty amazing but you can get off me now.”

_What._

<><>

“She said _what?”_ Alan Barnes burst out laughing and slapped his knee.

Danny looked around to see if anyone was listening, then he lowered his tone and repeated what Taylor had said. “Then we got up and I drove her home again. She had a shower and went to bed.”

“And have you talked about it since?” Alan's face bore a broad grin.

“Um … not exactly?” Danny considered telling Alan about encountering Taylor on the stairs later that night, and the frantic wordless scramble that had left them both naked and his cock balls-deep in her ass again. “Maybe? A little?”

“So you've fucked her again.” Alan's tone was smug.

Danny couldn't meet his eyes. “... yeah.” More than once. A _lot_ more than once.

“Do you think she'll be sneaking out again?” It looked like Alan knew the answer to that one.

“No.” Considering that she had gone back to _his_ bed that night, he felt confident in that answer. Something struck him, and he stared at Alan. “So what happened when _you_ did it? Scared Emma, that is?”

Alan guffawed. “Same thing. When we realised that she seriously enjoyed it, we took her back to my place and took turns on her all night. She couldn't walk the next morning. But then again, nor could I.”

Danny blinked. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation. “And you're still fucking her?”

Alan rolled his eyes. “Only on a daily basis. She's on the pill, after all.” He winked. “So, I was wondering if you and Taylor would like to come over some night. Joe and Eddie'll be there, and we can make a party of it.” He grinned. “Emma said she's looking forward to it.”

Danny swallowed, feeling his cock stir at the thought of fucking Emma Barnes, of watching Alan bend Taylor over and fuck her up the ass. “Uh, I'm not sure if Taylor will be up to it. Just because I'm fucking her doesn't mean that she'll be into …”

He broke off as Alan burst out laughing again. “What's so funny?” he asked, feeling a little hurt.

“Don't you get it yet?” the red-headed man asked. “You still haven't figured it out?”

Danny frowned. “Figured what out?”

Alan rolled his eyes. “Emma told me the whole thing. _It was their idea all along.”_

_What._

The End


End file.
